grifballfandomcom-20200213-history
YodaMagicCircus
Johnsons Salty Grifballs YodaMagicCircus is the captain and founder of Johnsons Salty Grifballs, along with his brother, TOS Macca and former Johnsons Salty Grifballs players, NeTTOs Wookie, KnuXles and pabloscamel. He created his team after finally experiencing Grifball during a double experience weekend. He already knew about Grifball and knew he wanted to play once he played for that first time. He instantly decided to create the team and not long later, Johnsons Salty Grifballs was born. He still plays for Johnsons Salty Grifballs and designs all of there stuff. This includes logos, fake merchandise and the JSG MySpace page. He also wrote the Johnsons Salty Grifballs theme tune, a spoof of the song 'Still Alive' that is found on the ending credits to the video game Portal, by Valve. UKGBSML08 YodaMagicCircus first taste of actual Grifball. Before Division 5 started, Yoda said he had hoped to get 3rd place as a best. With two teams dropping out, this quickly became a dead cert to happen. In the end, after winning 3 games by scores of 6-3 and winning 5 games due to forfeit, Yoda lead his team through to the playoffs as Division 5 Champions. To kick off the playoffs, the had to take on Grif-Sport Elite, the team who had finished second in Division 3. Johnsons Salty Grifballs easily defeated them 6-3 and went on to the playoffs. Yoda dreaded his teams game against Great British Grifballers in which JSG were defeated 7-2. Yoda was upset about his loss but moved on swiftly towards new beginnings and the Sarge's Memorial Cup. Sarge's Memorial Cup YodaMagicCircus captained his team into the Sarge's Memorial Cup and its Sarge Division. Before joining the team, Strangler 999 said he expected Yoda and his team to finish bottom of the division. In the end, Yoda captained JSG through the Sarge Division with only one loss to there name and won the division with 4 wins, 1 loss and 1 forfeit win. Yoda also got the most kills in the division and finished with the best K/D ratio. Yoda then took his team to the knock-out stages were he and JSG overcame opponents the Smiley Pickle Pirates 8-1 and The Angry Saints by the same score. In the final, JSG pulled off a lucky win against rivals The Fumble Faction to take the cup. This was Yoda's and JSG's first big competition win. UKGBAL08 YodaMagicCircus is currently captaining his team in the UKGBAL08 were they have been placed into the legacy division of Division 1 with rivals The Fumble Faction, Grifballs of Steel and Sarge's Angels, along with the winners of the UKGBSML08, Chupathingy. He captained his team through 4 wins, 3 losses and also obtained a forfeit win. They finished 3rd in there division and made it into the playoffs by securing one of the wild card places. They got to the final 4 by defeating The Elite Spartans in the quarter finals. They were defeated in a close game against The Fumble Faction, who went on too win, and a 3rd place game was never played. JSG went out with a 5-3 record under there belt. Other Grifballing Moments Yoda has also captained JSG into two bum-rush tournaments, the Knocked-Up Bumrush and the Missing Link Bumrush in which they were knocked out first round in both, by The Fumble Faction and Grifballs of Steel. He also captained them into the WHRRODD Cup were they finished 3rd after finishing second to The Fumble Faction in there group stage, then losing to Grifballs of Steel and finally beating Hardman's Destroyers 8-1 for 3rd place. He also captained his team into the UK Advent Bumrush. The other teams in the cup were The Fumble Faction, Sarge's Angels, The Elite Spartans and Spaghetti and Grifballs. In the end, Johnsons Salty Grifballs came second, after losing to The Fumble Faction but winning there over 3 games. In the UK Off-Season Cup, Yoda and JSG went 3-1 in the group stages, being defeated by Grifballs of Steel before defeating IJATWG and picking up forfeits over Flaming Bunnies and Grifball Addicts Anomynous. They defeated Hardman's Destroyers in the quarter finals and are now set to take on Grifballs of Steel in the semi finals. Role in Grifball YodaMagicCircus has taken on many roles for his team. He captained the team, was the team illustrator, player and link to the rest of the Grifball world. He has also played many roles for his team. He began as a trick runner before moving to hybrid and then to defender. He can play in any role and is not bound to one role like some players. YodaMagicCircus was his teams single link to the rest of the Grifball world to begin with, being the only player to converse with other teams and there captains and the only player to visit the Grifball site frequently and the only member to use his Rooster Teeth account. He also makes lots of logos and signs for the Grifball community, including logos for Sarge's Angels, Smiley Pickle Pirates, the Hammer Monkeys, the Sarge's Memorial Cup competition and the UKGBAL08. He also spent lots of his time scouting new teams and players in the UK Grifballing circuit and messaged them and helped spread the news of Grifball on the internet in different internet forums. So far, only one of the teams he scouted have signed up to any competition and that is 5 Retards and a Cripple. He also helped to put players onto teams and helped Team Slash and Smash get a team together so they could sign up for the UKGBAL08. He was given sponsorship on Rooster Teeth as a thanks for his actions. He is also a main user and contributor on Grifballpedia and is the host/co-host of the Johnson's Memorial Cup and designed the banner for the competitions. He also has sysop rights on Grifballpedia. The Red Light Disaster struck for YodaMagicCircus as the Summer League sign ups began. His Xbox was struck with one red light and had to be taken for repairs. This put him out of action. There were fears that JSG would miss the Summer league. Not just that, TOS Macca was also out due to there system link and KnuXles had caused the same problem just hours earlier. Thankfully for JSG, all three players got the consoles back in time for the season. To this day, YodaMagicCircus still blames TOS Macca for giving them the red light. Grifball Style and Skills Yoda uses different styles and skills while playing Grifball. While using his hammer, Yoda aims his hammer to the ground and jumps to hit a hammer jump while fighting or sometimes hammer jumps before a fight and lands on top of the enemy and hits the enemy with a second hit. Yoda refers to this as 'Air Yoda'. Another 'Air Yoda' skill is hammering while picking up the bomb to either launch up, backwards or forwards, depending on how it is done. This can be used to escape, keep safe or score (mainly from the tip off). Yoda also attempts the Wall Jump skill, a skill that involves jumping onto the wall for extra height. Yoda has yet to score with this but enjoys singing about 'Doing the Wall Jump' why attempting the move. Fellow teammate Strangler 999 taught him this move. Yoda also frequently likes to launch is bomb carrier and has been known to do it without there consent. Strategies that Yoda is known to do and have done during Grifball matches are :- * Flowers * Wall Jump * Hammer Jumping * Ironman The Yoda Shuffle The Yoda Shuffle is the taunt or/and celebration used by YodaMagicCircus during games. The Yoda Shuffle is made by quickly switching weapon and crouch togelling, running to the side, running from side to side or any of the last two while crouching repeatedly. He most commonly uses it after his team scores and he is still alive. Mentors Yoda learned his Grifball tactics either from the teachings of over players or by observing how over players play and copying there style to better his own. Currently he has learned :- * The Wall Jump off Strangler 999 (Taught) * Flowers and Air Yoda off xilv (Observed) * Air Yoda off Hellfire 969 (Observed) * Bomb Running and Carrier Killing off clcraven (Observed) * Carrier Killing techniques off TOS Macca (Taught) Other Stuff The Names People often ask were the names YodaMagicCircus and Johnsons Salty Grifballs come from. Here are the answers. YodaMagicCircus This name wasn't originally created for a gamertag or user name. It was originally created for the name for a quiz team for an English lesson. Yoda mixed two of his favorite things together. He took Yoda, his favorite Star Wars character, and Monty Pythons Flying Circus, as he is a huge fan of Monty Python, and combined them. He claims that he used YodaMagicCircus instead of YodaFlyingCircus because he though magic was sound better. YodaMagicCircus also abbreviates his name down, most notably on Rooster Teeth, to YodaMC why others abbreviate it down to YMC. He also refers to himself as 'Air Yoda' due to his style of hammering in matches. Johnsons Salty Grifballs The name Johnsons Salty Grifballs is not all credit to YodaMagicCircus as some credit must go to Pabloscamel as he helped Yoda with the name. YodaMagicCircus says that he originally wanted the word Grifballs in it, in some way that could be taken crudely. When watching South Park, he stumbled across an episode called Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls. Remembering an act from comedian Ross Noble about something being SALTY! he came up with Salty Grifballs. After going through a list of possible names with Pabloscamel, Yoda thought up Johnson which both thought would be good. So they put it all together and got Johnsons Salty Grifballs. YodaMagicCircus states that at first, TOS Macca wasn't happy about the name and wanted a new one but Yoda stuck with it. The term 'The Salty Sensations' has no background and came from nowhere. Unrelated Stuff YodaMagicCircus also ran an online, simulated wrestling roleplay called Extreme Evolution Wrestling vs. Ultimate Chaos Action Wrestling for a year on the site CAWS.ws before giving the federation to someone else. Grifball Stats * Played : 83 * Killed : 3186 * Deaths : 2788 * K/D Spree : 398 * Betrayals : 146 * Grabs : 506 * Scores : 99 * Carrier Kills : 308 UKGBSML08 * Played : 5 * Killed : 233 * Deaths : 269 * K/D Spree : -36 * Betrayals : 16 * Grabs : 23 * Scores : 6 * Carrier Kills : 9 Sarge's Memorial Cup * Played : 8 * Killed : 342 * Deaths : 309 * K/D Spree : 33 * Betrayals : 6 * Grabs : 44 * Scores : 5 * Carrier Kills : 27 UKGBAL08 * Played : 7 * Killed : 284 * Deaths : 308 * K/D Spree : -24 * Betrayals : 16 * Grabs : 49 * Scores : 2 * Carrier Kills : 23 Category:Player